perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
NPC
NPCs are the primary means of interacting with almost any game world that has any roleplaying aspects at all. Perfect World is unusual in having a massive number of interactive nonhumanoid entities such as Dig points as well. Common * NPCs that sell generic items of their trade, and enable the crafts of Apothecary, Blacksmith, Craftsman, and Tailor, can be found almost anywhere in Perfect World On the wiki PWI wiki Category: NPC: Articles on the wiki on specific NPCs, such as the PWI Teacher and Bounty Hunter Others Merchant Wang Song.jpg|Merchant Wang Song CraftsmanYeuh.jpg|Craftsman Yeuh Blacksmith Ho Li image.jpg|Blacksmith Ho Li East and Depart.jpg|East and Depart Dragonherald.jpg|Dragon Herald Bookmerchant Hsu.jpg|Bookmerchant Hsu Tournament Agent.jpg|Tournament Agent East at Dragon Wilderness.jpg|East at Dragon Wilderness Guard Ling.jpg|Guard Ling at Plume City Feong Yong.jpg|Feong Yong in the Earthguard lands GuardChang.jpg|Guard Chang Perfect Questmaster.jpg|One of the many Perfect Questmasters Dragonquestdirector.jpg|Dragon Quest Director Summer Harbinger.jpg|Summer Harbinger and friends Seamstress Meng Ying.jpg|Seamstress Meng Ying Bling Frog.png|Bling Frog King's Feast Chief.png|King's Feast Chief Peachblossom Ritualist.jpg|Peachblossom Ritualist War Avatar * Mysterious Merchant: Mysterious Chips cannot be traded; they can be put in the Account Stash. Beware of the hidden fees: he accepts Mysterious Chips for items that are otherwise hard to obtain. The Chips cost very little, but the fees are very steep. There is a brief flurry of Molds for sale, which can overcome some problems with crafting in the Level 4 and 5 range (level 7-10 gear), but his most lasting use is for materials to craft Twilight Temple and Lunar Glade gear: #All the Warsoul fragments, for example, Warsoul: Ksitigarbha #A limited selection of Twilight Temple materials from the relatively trivial, Feng's Steel Armor, for 17 Mysterious Chips and 360,000 coin, to the truly expensive, Illusion Stone for 840 Chips and 18 million coin. * Mister Tso / Old Swordsman. Mister Tso "sells" wine (bring him Materials) that can be used to clear monsters out of the Bounty Hunter dungeons. Bring the wines to the Old Swordsman, who can be found at the entrance to the dungeons. Player Shops also sell the wines on the central Archosaur platform. Critter above the northern sands of the Land of Whispers on the Island of Broken Dreams]] From the very beginning of the game, and all over the main Perfect World map, there are small animals around that are not targets of kill quests, but add flavor to the game = Locations = Often, NPCs can be found with the Coordinates Assistant, or at least with the PWI database listings Rare Difficult to find NPCs: Homestead http://kindrid.ddns.net Loo Kohan Forgotten Sanctuary 472 262 :Seeking Oak Trees sub - Hey Diddle Riddle - http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/quest/34193 ::Wan Lanch wanders the East-West road on the Plain of Farewells, south of Sirry Wine Camp Xi Chenko east of Bamboo Village.jpg|Xi Chenko east of Bamboo Village Plain of Farewells Jan Holten.jpg|Jan Holten Homestead NPC heading east on the southern path through the Plain of FarewellsLost Yon Tonsyn.jpg|Yon Tonsyn, dancing outside the Village of the Lost Lost Yon Tonsyn.jpg|Yon Tonsyn dancing at Village of the Lost Dil Honse : path North of Walled Stronghold Links * http://aster.ohmydays.net/pw/elysiumlocations/ * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/List_of_NPCs Category:NPC Category:NPC locations